Simon's New Battle
by motherfriker79
Summary: Simon Petrikov has finally come back, Alive and well as he once was. But his Crown also gets a life of it's own.. And it wants everything covered in Ice And Snow.


"_Betty…. Where are you…"_

The Ice Kingdom was pretty quiet after Simon came back.. Finn had no longer needed to fight him from capturing princesses.. The penguins wanted Ice King back so they fled, not liking their new King. It left Simon alone to think to himself.

The snow that had once gathered around the Ice King had melted to water.. Even some flowers started to sprout from the ground. Some of the mountains had already melted into nothing. Over-flowing the grass and dirt with water, Making muddy puddles all around..

Simon got up from the tidied up bed and headed into the kitchen, Which now had actual chairs and not Ice ones. He slid opened the fridge and tiredly brought out some cereal and milk, He grabbed a bowl out of one of the cupboards and poured both of the items in and slipped in a sliver spoon.

He sat down at the table and scooped up some cereal and milk into his mouth, He was sweating awfully bad from last nights dream. He sighed as he swiped some sweat from his forehead with his suit sleeve, Remembering the dream.

~_Flash Back_~

Simon was in a dark hollow room, It looked as if it was space.. But he could feel walls and the floor beneath him, which too looked like it could be and endless space. He dropped down from leaning on the walls onto his knees, coughing up some blood. He fell over as he put his hands out to hold himself up.

He wiped the blood dripped from his mouth and looked up, seeing the crown dangling in mid air. "..? What… Is this?" He got up on one knee, standing up fully and looking around the room, trying to ignore the crown eagerly.

He pressed his hands against the wall and felt it back and fourth "Has my mind entered another dimension..? " He looked below him, seeing the endless space look made him jump. But he sighed of relief seeing as it was just an illusion to the eye. He adjusted his glasses and looked back at the crown, Snarling slightly at the sight of it. Then suddenly the 3 red jewels started glowing on it brightly, Simon had to cover his eyes from the light, Then suddenly a small explosion happened around the crown.

As Simon took his arm down from his eyes he saw three objects of where the crown once was, Hambo.. Then the small Gum doll he made for Betty.. Then Finn's hat. He tilted his head in question at the objects, Wondering why they were here and together "What is this..?" He said to himself.

As he spoke a calm male voice spoke back .

"_These are the items representing the souls of the ones you care for the most."_

Suddenly Hambo began to glow.

"_Marceline."_

Simon furrowed his eyebrows as the mysterious voice spoke. Then the Gum Doll began to glow as Hambo's light faded.

_"Betty."_

Simon's eyes teared up a little, Ever since he came back he hasn't seen Betty once.. He thinks she possibly moved on.. Or maybe she was killed..

Then finally as the Gum Doll's light faded Finn's hat started to glow.

"_Finn."_

"_One day you will have to choose from these three, But there is the possibility of not being able to save even one.. Or even yourself.."_

The voice started to choke up a bit, but cleared it's throat and spoke once more.

"I wish the best for you. Petrikov."

Then Simon awoke.

~_End of Flash Back_~

By the time Simon was finished with his memory of the dream he had finished his cereal. He got up and walked over to the sink, Washing the bowl out and putting it back in the cupboard. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his glasses, he un-folded them and put them to his eyes, Even now they were perfectly working fine, Only some mere cracks on the left lens.

Simon walked over to his door, latching the Ice Crown to his belt and walking out, Shutting the door behind him in the process. It hadn't occurred to him that he looked as if it was still the mushroom war, He had his white beard.. His white hair. Which didn't make much sense, He was back to normal wasn't he?…. Wasn't he?

He hurried through the watery puddles filling around his kingdom, trying his hardest not to get any water in his suit shoes, But half way through he immediately lost control and collapsed into a puddle, lifting himself up he coughed up some.. Purple blood? Suddenly his whole body began to.. Glitch. He seemed to be there but not.. Switching over and over until..

Simon's hair shortened and became brown and his beard completely vanished. His skin turned to it's normal tone He didn't know why but he smiled about it, realizing he was back to normal. But suddenly a Icey blue hand crept over and snatched the crown from Simon's belt, He looked up a bit in fear as his eyes widened at the sight, It was.. Him! Another Simon!.. But his eyes were glowing redish-yellowish "I'll be taking that." It's voice crept out with a slither as he put the crown on his head.

"What? Who are you..? Or.. Who am I? Er..-" Before Simon could finish his sentence he was kicked in the throat, sending him flying backwards onto his back in a muddy puddle, he coughed multiple times as he gripped his throat. The figure came closer and placed a foot on his neck/hands, slowly lowering his weight into him "_for the record." _His put more weight on the neck, Causing Simon to choke and gasp for air "My name is Slifer, But you and your idiotic friends call me a 'Crown'." He smirked and stomped on Simon's neck, Then vanished into nothing but dust flowing with the sudden wind of the air.

Simon coughed and choked out as he gasped air in, His eyes still wide. He sat up and breathed air in heavily "What.. Who…" He looked at the dust flowing with the wind. As he stood up, almost loosing balance "My.. My crown!" He checked his belt, hoping what he saw was just a illusion, sadly his crown was not there.. "Oh no.." He wasn't exactly sure of the situation but one thing he knew was that his crown had a body.. or.. This "Slifer" Had HIS Body. And his Crown. He walked back and fourth, slightly heading out of the Ice Kingdom region.

"Who can help me.. Who can help me…" he repeated over and over, Until he barely smiled while lifting a finger upwards "Marceline! Marceline can help me!" Then he ran off towards Marcelines cave, Hoping she would have some sort of answer for him.

_**Well wasn't that a great chapter? Thanks for reading and expect more of this soon!.. I hope! :3**_


End file.
